


Dislodge

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nosebleed, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor and Gavin have been living together for the better part of a year now, and Gavin still fails to understand how androids function. Then again, it's not like Connor particularly understands anymore either.





	Dislodge

"Gavin."

"What's up?"

"Could you please come into the living room for a second?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow, setting his magazine up as he glanced over at the door. Connor and Gavin had been living together for the better part of a year now - it had just sort of come about naturally. Despite Gavin's original distaste for Connor, the facts were clear - Connor had nowhere to go after the revolution. Hank had been quick to take him in, which Gavin had expected, but what he hadn't expected was to find himself walking home with Connor several days of the week. It hadn't been intentional, he would just occasionally find himself in conversation with the android and feel the need to continue said conversation a while longer. He would walk Connor to his door, and sometimes, he would be invited inside. Sometimes, he would stay for dinner.

Sometimes, he would stay the night.

Gavin had been frustrated with himself when he had first realized how he felt about Connor. Connor was a piece of plastic, Connor was no more advanced than a dishwasher, and yet every time Connor found it in himself to praise Gavin's work or comment on how nice Gavin looked that day, Gavin felt his heart beat just a little faster.

Just a little, that's all.

The detective quickly shook the thoughts away, ignoring the way his face heated up as he recalled the past few months. Hank had brought up the topic of him and Connor  _several_ times, occasionally to poke fun, occasionally to express his surprise, occasionally to give his reluctant blessings. Gavin made Connor happy. Despite Hank's own feelings on Gavin, he couldn't take that away from the android.

Gavin yawned, nudging the door open and checking his phone. It was Saturday, not long past noon, they had no plans for today except to hang around until they got bored enough to seek out entertainment. Gavin proceeded down the hall, eyeing the decor that had become unfamiliar to him. Connor's decor. Lively decor.

"What's up?"

"I believe something may be wrong with my biocomponents," Connor began, slinging an arm over the couch as he turned to face Gavin.

He was holding a tissue to his nose, one that was fairly rapidly filling with blue blood.

"Jesus," Gavin muttered quickly, approaching his boyfriend and furrowing his brow. "That's...not great."

"Yes."

"Is that supposed to be happening?"

Gavin's question was answered with a very flat, very unimpressed look from Connor.

"No."

"Well why's it doing that?"

"I'm not detecting any serious damage," Connor explained. "So I'm not particularly sure. I no longer possess a connection to CyberLife updated manuals, so I'm having some trouble running a proper diagnostic."

 

"Well, I mean, when I got nosebleeds as a kid, it was 'cuz of low humidity," Gavin recalled, flopping down unceremoniously on the couch next to Connor. "Could that be it?"

"...Potentially," Connor admitted curiously, tilting his head. "The winter weather may have caused some damage to my internal wiring, causing an artificial vein to rupture and bleed. If that's the case, I should be able to repair it fairly quickly."

"Want me to grab you some more tissues until then?"

"Yes, please."

Gavin gave a nod before getting up, making his way to the kitchen where they kept a large roll of paper towels. Connor had been the one to decorate his kitchen, smattering it with new paint and modern accessories that didn't quite match Gavin's own homely appearance. Connor had given his house  _life._  

"I plan on visiting Hank today," Connor called over his shoulder, observing his bloodied tissues with some level of concern as blood continued to saturate them, beginning to trickle down his fingers. "We're going to get lunch."

"God,  _good_ , maybe he'll finally stop pestering me about taking up all your time," Gavin complained, tossing the roll of paper towels to Connor. "He's gonna rot soon without you."

Gavin and Hank's relationship had changed to some degree, almost as much as Gavin and Connor's. Hank had some kind of begrudging respect for him. Hank appreciated what Gavin could do for Connor. Gavin knew that nobody knew Connor quite like Hank did, it was a connection that Gavin had been jealous of while watching he and Connor solve the deviant cases. It had taken Gavin a while to understand that he would never have that kind of connection. He would have something  _else._ He would have something  _different._

"I'm more than happy to spend time with Hank," Connor assured, switching out his tissues. "We haven't had a case together in considerable time."

"It's been like two weeks," Gavin snarked. "And your desks are right next to each other's anyway."

"I appreciate closeness."

"No shit. You're so clingy."

Gavin eyed Connor, rolling his eyes at the small smile that graced the android's features. Gavin had been frustrated with himself when he had first realized how he felt about Connor. Connor was a piece of plastic, Connor was no more advanced than a dishwasher, and yet every time Connor found it in himself to offer Gavin a smile or place his trust in the detective, it made Gavin's heart beat just a little faster.

Maybe more than a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing Detroit, and if people are interested, I'll probably put out a few more Detroit fics soon! This is a bit of a self-indulgent writing practice.


End file.
